CD Drama Collections Shin Sangoku Musou ~Fuuen Ranbu~
CD Drama Collections Shin Sangoku Musou ~Fuuen Ranbu~ (ＣＤドラマコレクションズ 真･三國無双 ～風焔乱舞～) is a series of audio only Dynasty Warriors dramatizations, specifically based on the fourth title. Voice actors and music from this game are used for these events, which tend to roughly follow Romance of the Three Kingdoms rather than history. Fuuen Ranbu, roughly translated as "Blitz of Wind and Fire", is the first of a two part series, the second part being Gunsei Shoubu. It is the first CD drama to have been made for the Warriors series. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Moriya Endo - Liu Bei *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Zhang Fei *Masaya Onosaka - Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang *Hirofumi Tanaka - Zhang Liao *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Xu Zhu, Zhou Yu *Kazuya Nakai - Xiahou Dun *Yasunori Masutani - Narration, Guan Yu *Yukimasa Kishino - Cao Cao *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Xu Huang *Yoshiyuki Kono - Zhang He *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Sun Quan *Hideo Ishikawa - Zhou Tai *Kenji Nojima - Lu Xun *Hiroaki Miura - Gan Ning *Tetsu Inada - Huang Gai *Junko Shimakata - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao *Takahiro Kawachi - Sun Ce, Pang Tong *Emi Uwagawa - Sun Shang Xiang Summary PROLOGUE ~Changban I~ While leading his suffering countrymen away to safety, Liu Bei laments his inability to support them. As he ponders how he can help their strife, a messenger urgently reports that Cao Cao's troops have left their castle and are coming towards them in the thousands. The peasantry are frightened by the news; Zhang Fei angrily hushes them. Both he and Zhao Yun chime their request to obstruct their enemy's advance. Liu Bei promptly entrusts them with the rear, and the warriors ride off without delay. Zhang Liao, Xu Zhu, and Xiahou Dun spot Liu Bei and the peasantry from the other side of the horizon. Xu Zhu muses over the number of people following him, comparing the crowd to a flowing river. His observation is the reason why Cao Cao wishes to destroy Liu Bei now, a point which is thoroughly explained within the following narration. The narration introduces the setting and summarizes events leading up to Changban; Cao Cao has vanquished his enemy, Yuan Shao, and proceeds to conquer various warlords within the center. By Autumn 208, he has reached Jing Province with an army in the high thousands. Horribly out-manned, Liu Bei choses to flee to south whilst protecting the people who came with him, gambling on the chance that he can join forces with Sun Quan once they reach Jiangdong. His side is sluggish as to not overwork the citizens, but it makes them easy prey for Cao Cao's forces when they catch up to them at Changban. RUN TO SURVIVE ~Changban II~ The track immediately begins with Liu Bei fighting back enemy soldiers. He orders the men to not overexert themselves and to focus on running away for their survival. As he speeds his horse towards his ally generals, he fights back a handful of enemy soldiers in his path. Zhang Fei finds him, instantaneously defeats the horde of soldiers around them, and bids for his brother's condition. Liu Bei is fine, but he has no idea about the rest their allies. Zhang Fei remarks that he lost Zhao Yun when he was heading towards Cao Cao's army alone, begrudgingly sharing his thoughts for the general's possible betrayal; Liu Bei rejects the notion. Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang are supposed to leading the reinforcements, but they haven't received any word about their whereabouts. The younger brother insists on Liu Bei's escape, so the lord commands his battalion to protect the peasantry. Zhao Yun is busy cutting a path through Cao Cao's army. Xu Huang finds him and challenges a formal duel with him. They exchange a few blows before Zhang Fei rides to Zhao Yun's assistance. Xu Huang is not willing to clash blades with two formidable warriors simultaneously and chooses to retreat. He leaves with the promise of having another rematch. A tired Zhao Yun thanks Zhang Fei, yet insists on staying within the vicinity since Liu Bei's wife (unnamed within the drama) and child are missing. Swearing to rescue them, he speeds off on his horse before Zhang Fei can protest. Although worried for the safety of his sister and Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei is held back from joining his companion by a new horde of Cao Cao's soldiers. The young general's sprint is briefly interrupted by Xiahou Dun who confronts the bold youth for a match. The safety of Liu Bei's family is more urgent to him so Zhao Yun refuses. As he keeps riding his horse, he eventually hears an infant's wailing cry. Upon locating its source, he dismounts to usher the maiden onto his horse. Mortally wounded, she weakly entrusts A Dou to Zhao Yun before she dies. Respecting her final wish, he wraps the infant in a cloth and remounts his horse to return to Liu Bei. On the general's way back, he is obstructed by Zhang He, Xu Zhu, and Zhang Liao. #Zhang He wants to stop him for a beautiful duel shortly after Liu Bei's wife dies. Zhao Yun is offended by his callousness and unleashes his blows in unchecked anger. Zhang He is dazzled by his ferocity, but Zhao Yun stops once he regains his focus. His foe hollers for him to honor his promise for a rematch as he resumes his lone ride back. #Xu Zhu blocks his path entirely so Zhao Yun spares him no mercy from his blows. The giant stands undeterred and refuses to budge an inch. Before their fight intensifies, A Dou's cries from his chest surprises Xu Zhu. Zhao Yun uses his moment of concern to speed past him. He barely hushes the child before he running into his next adversary. #Zhang Liao challenges him to formal duel. As they fight in earnest, Cao Cao watches them from afar and wonders who the enemy youth is to Xu Huang. Since he learned his name in their previous duel, his general identifies him. Impressed by Zhao Yun's bravery, Cao Cao comments that his services are wasted on Liu Bei. Zhao Yun somehow manages to cut through the enemy lines and reunites with Zhang Fei at the bridge. He entrusts the general to deal with the soldiers hassling him as he rides onto the bridge. Zhang Fei taunts the soldiers with a war cry, which causes them to flee in fright. Zhao Yun finally reunites with his lord, regretfully dismounting and apologizing for his failure to save his lady. Liu Bei bids him to rise as he is grateful that Zhao Yun fought his hardest to save his son. While Zhao Yun is moved, Liu Bei asks him to endure a little longer for reinforcements. Then they can make their counterattack. Meanwhile, Cao Cao and his generals are surprised to see a single general driving their soldiers back. The general in question is Zhang Fei, who shouts his famous line from the novel at the bridge. Zhang He compliments his beautiful courage yet remarks on the degradation of being alone. Xiahou Dun is springing to try his luck against the general until Cao Cao halts him. He believes that it could be a plot from Zhuge Liang and bids his subordinates to approach with caution. He orders his troops to look for ambush units. After some time, Zhang Liao reports that Liu Bei's forces have moved further down the river. Realizing that he was over thinking the situation, Cao Cao angrily commands his army to continue their pursuit of Liu Bei. Zhang Fei loses his patience waiting for Cao Cao's troops to move and spontaneously decides to smash the bridge in twain. Cao Cao's troops now have to repair it before they can cross. Liu Bei's people safely board the boats brought by their lord's reinforcements. When the lord feels guilty for the suffering he has caused his followers, Guan Yu hushes him and bids him to regain confidence. Zhang Fei comes riding up to reunite with them, barely boarding the boats in time. Cao Cao's army can only watch as Liu Bei's forces sail away to safety. The warlord quickly calculates Liu Bei's destination based on the direction of their retreat, cursing his opponent's craftiness. RESOLUTION ~Chibi I~ Liu Bei arrive in the south and the narration quickly identifies Wu's willingness to entertain their company. Cao Cao had sent them a warning in advance for their treaty of surrender or war. Zhuge Liang is sent to Sun Quan to negotiate an alliance with the refugees. The strategist reasons to the young lord that even if he agrees to surrender, it may not be prudent for his future. Zhou Yu echoes these sentiments, stating that it does sound reasonable based on Cao Cao's current movements. He then dismisses Zhuge Liang to allow his people the privacy of continuing their war council by themselves. After Zhuge Liang leaves, Sun Quan bemoans the war creeping to their doorstep after the years of peace it had enjoyed. He ponders on whether to resist or give up. Zhou Yu offers that they agree to the treaty in order to use Liu Bei's forces as fodder for Cao Cao's forces. Zhou Tai asks if it wise to bet their future in their guests' capabilities so soon after meeting them. The commander answers that Zhuge Liang's countenance and faith for his lord is enough to convince him of their guest's character. Sun Quan has faith in Zhou Yu's judgment; if he has a plan, then there is no doubt that they will win. He gives Zhou Yu command of their navy and gives command of the infantry to himself. Lu Xun begs Zhou Yu for permission to lead a battalion himself, knowing that the battle at sea will be fierce. Both of his seniors decline his request due to his youth, giving him the task of guarding Sun Quan with the land forces. When Lu Xun tries to protest, Zhou Yu calls him out on his unsightly decorum and silences him. Sun Quan ends the council and calls for a banquet to raise morale. Gan Ning and Huang Gai boldly announce their confidence in battle as he and his men party to their hearts' content. Lu Xun tries to appeal to Zhou Tai to let him join the navy; the quiet gentleman responds by telling him to calm down. Zhou Yu chats with the Two Qiaos at another, quieter side of the banquet. He tells the ladies of what had transpired at the council with Da Qiao surprised by Lu Xun's interjection. He chalks it up to the impetuous of youth, which has Xiao Qiao inquire if he was ever unable to keep his emotions in check when he was Lu Xun's age. The mention of a younger Zhou Yu reminds the older sister of their first meeting with him. He and Sun Ce had saved the sisters from Dong Zhuo. As they reminisce, listeners are entreated to a brief flashback of the sisters thanking their saviors. Sun Ce cheerfully praises the ladies on their charm, remarking that they must be the Two Beauties of Jiangdong. Zhou Yu playfully replies that it's his friend's "bad habit" to be heroic for beautiful ladies. Sun Ce shouts that they should hurry back to celebrate their victory in a banquet. The trio are fondly wrapped in the happiness of their memories back in the present. Feeling that they should fight and protect for the bonds they have established, the Two Qiaos ask Zhou Yu's permission to join the battle. He appreciates their feelings and tells them to give their further inquires to Lu Xun, excusing himself to join the troops' celebrations. Xiao Qiao pouts and throws a tantrum for not agreeing to bring them. The narration establishes that the alliance is sealed without delay thanks to Zhuge Liang's endeavors. Preparing for Cao Cao's forces, the two forces decide to converge at Chibi. As Sun Quan bids Zhou Yu and the navy a safe departure, the Two Qiaos watches them with mixed feelings over his refusal to permit them to fight. Xiao Qiao mopes that it's unfair, retorting that Lu Xun was eventually allowed to accompany him and the navy. On the boats, Lu Xun thanks his superior again for bringing him. Zhou Yu sternly warns the youth to not be reckless, reminding him that he is only being brought to gain field experience. The two men are surprised when Sun Shang Xiang agrees with Zhou Yu, both flabbergasted that the princess is there. She is supposed to be guarding their home while they are away. Sun Shang Xiang had asked her brother to join the fight the night before, was denied, and decided to sneak onto Zhou Yu's boat so she could assist. She patronizes Lu Xun for speaking against her, citing his previous insistence as a means of silencing him. The winds and time can't permit their swift return so Zhou Yu reluctantly allows her to stay. He asks the princess to be careful and to carry a sword on her person at all times. Another cut to the narration summarizes the navy's trip. Several days later, they quickly break through the enemy encampments in their path. Zhuge Liang's forces coordinates with their navy, and the two merge at Chibi to plan their next strategy at nightfall. Both masterminds agree that they must bet on chance on a fire attack since Cao Cao's forces are too vast for them to deal with directly. Zhuge Liang mentions that the fires cannot spread well unless the boats are together; Zhou Yu remarks that Pang Tong had a plan to deal with it and casually waves the concern aside. Zhuge Liang reasons they need someone who won't raise alarm with Cao Cao's forces in order to light the blaze; Zhou Yu retorts that he'll order someone to do it. The seasonal wind favors the enemy, which would blow the fire towards Wu's navy if it were lit. Zhuge Liang surprises the commander by biding him to deal with it by calling forth the eastern winds. Zhou Yu wonders if he will use sorcery to accomplish the act, but Zhuge Liang merely states he will succeed. Huang Gai enters to say Liu Bei and Guan Yu have come to visit Liu Bei. He offers to escort him, but Zhou Yu wants his company. As a guard guides Zhuge Liang to Liu Bei, Zhou Yu cryptically orders the general with a secret mission. If it succeeds, it will cause grievous harm to Cao Cao. If it fails, it will hurt Zhou Yu and Wu. The scene cuts away to Liu Bei greeting Zhuge Liang. The strategist had previously instructed that he need no visitors, but Guan Yu pipes in that his brother insisted. Zhuge Liang is relieved to know that Guan Yu is with him, thankful that the general isn't tied to obligation or sympathy to Cao Cao. They do not notice Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun sneaking around the area to take a peek at Liu Bei. The princess is curious in seeing him; her escort is not. He urges her to return to her quarters once she has had her glimpse of Liu Bei, wanting to avoid worrying Zhou Yu with her outing. Liu Bei is pleased to know that Zhuge Liang has settled matters within the council and offers for his return. The strategist declines since he still has obligations in the Wu camp. He asks for someone to send a boat for him once the battle has concluded, advising that it will be all that he needs for his safe return to Liu Bei. He asks Guan Yu to lead ambush units around Cao Cao's flank, predicting that he will be there when the battle commences. When the general leaves to fulfill the order, Liu Bei wonders if he is being too harsh on his brother. Zhuge Liang remarks that it is to see whether the general can cut his bonds with Cao Cao or not. Even if he can't, the strategist reasons that the wars ahead will ultimately decide their outcome. CALL FOR THE WIND ~Chibi II~ Cao Cao and his men are confident that they will prevail, citing the previous warlords they have conquered up to this point. He believes he will easily crush Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu. His strategy is to simply overwhelm the smaller Wu navy with his numbers as soon as possible. After boasting about his army's powers, he gives his orders: *Xiahou Dun shall locate and establish a section of Jing Province as their headquarters. He is to stay put to protect it. *Xu Huang and Zhang He will lead the land forces. They can move and attack at their discretion. *Zhang Liao and Xu Zhu are to stay by Cao Cao's side within the navy. Gan Ning and Zhou Tai lead a small attack party for a small skirmish with Cao Cao's ships. Their mission is to merely demonstrate their naval strength to Cao Cao, giving the warlord pause from his initial charge. Pang Tong approaches him as he ponders how to deal with them, introducing himself as a strategist with an intellect equal to Zhuge Liang's. He states he doesn't like to move around a lot, implying it was a hassle for him to do the visit. Zhang Liao calls him out on his rudeness, but Cao Cao excuses him. The warlord uses Liu Bei's three visits for Zhuge Liang as an example for practicing patience when dealing with hermits unused to battle. Pang Tong is complemented by the wordplay and offers his plan to chain the boats together. That way, Cao Cao's troops won't drift apart from one another and can maneuver as if they were on land. A pleased Cao Cao gives his approval and permits Pang Tong to tie the chains. Once the strategist leaves, Zhang Liao voices his concerns over the procedure. If the enemy were to overrun their navy, it would be harder for their ships to turn and flee. Cao Cao is confident with the seasonal winds blowing south (in their favor), as history has never documented them shifting north (in favor of Wu's fleet). He feels that there is no need to fear or consider retreat. Zhang Liao is impressed by his lord's predictions and apologizes for his forwardness. The narration annotates Cao Cao's navy chaining themselves together the night before their planned attack. On the same night, Zhou Yu calls his generals together for council. He orders Gan Ning to deal with Cao Cao's land troops and assigns command of the naval forces to Huang Gai and Zhou Tai. When Huang Gai asks for a strategy, Zhou Tai insists there is none. He asserts his confidence in their navy's expertise, which can easily overwhelm Cao Cao's navy regardless of numbers. The veteran, in all his years of service, has never gone into battle without a proper strategy, refuting that their defeat is certain. Zhou Yu raises his voice in anger when the veteran dares to voice the words of defeat before him; Huang Gai refuses to take back his insult. In response, Zhou Yu angrily orders for Huang Gai's death. Gan Ning and Zhou Tai speak on the veteran's behalf, causing Zhou Yu to spare him from the executioner's block. To vent his rage, he instead orders that the veteran be whipped for questioning Wu's victory. Huang Gai's beating and the unrest within Wu's camp is seen by Cao Cao's spies and reported to him. Cao Cao receives the letter for Huang Gai's defection in the same night. Pang Tong backs up the integrity of the letter by commenting on Huang Gai's forthright personality. Cao Cao decides to respond to the veteran with an offer. Should he wish to come to his aid, he should ride a boat before the battle begins towards Cao Cao's fleet. He should raise a particular seal on it so his troops won't fire at him. After he gives his approval for the defection, Cao Cao remarks that the state of the Wu navy must be dire if a seasoned veteran like Huang Gai is choosing to desert. Back at the Wu camp, Huang Gai runs into Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang's tent to report Cao Cao's affirmation. Relieved yet feeling guilty for his disrespect for the ruse, Zhou Yu begs Huang Gai to openly resent him if there is hatred within his heart. Huang Gai shrugs off his concerns, rejoicing that they now have the means they need to get close to Cao Cao. Zhuge Liang offers to now call the winds, asking for a few troops to protect him whilst he prays to the heavens. Zhou Yu is too concerned with getting results to question the strategist too much, entrusting him to do his part. Once Cao Cao's navy proceeds with its assault, Zhou Yu orders the Wu forces to endure until he calls for the southeastern winds. Each battalion charges into the fray, Gan Ning by land and Zhou Tai by sea. Huang Gai stands by on his oil filled boat, waiting for Zhou Yu's signal. Zhou Yu gives a messenger his command for Gan Ning to march deeper. Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang want to provide assistance, but he stops them. The winds have yet to blow. Anxious about their troop's success, a few Wu soldiers by Zhuge Liang inquire if the winds are ready. He tells them to wait. Cao Cao's boat is faraway from the conflict, yet the observers can see the battle is proceeding well into their favor. Pang Tong leaves their side to make sure the chains are tight and secure. Once the chains are set, he turns to leave. Zhang Liao inquires where he is going; Pang Tong replies that he intends to watch Cao Cao from a high place. Wu's side becomes impatient for the winds. They come as if on cue, blowing over the navy. Once it reaches him, Zhou Yu spurs his horse towards Zhuge Liang's location. He curses that he cannot stop the strategist from leaving, as Zhuge Liang has already boarded a boat to return to Liu Bei. Zhou Yu correctly deduces the hidden message behind the change in winds, but he was too late in deciphering it: it is a divination for the era, a message from the land informing them that a period of war will once again return to Wu. Zhuge Liang will one day be responsible for ushering in the conflict. Zhou Yu threatens to cut the strategist down, yet he is too faraway. Zhuge Liang smugly bids Zhou Yu a glorious victory while he makes his quick getaway. Forced to focus on the needs of the present, Zhou Yu calls off a chase to resume command. BLAST AND BLAZE ~Chibi III~ With the winds blowing, Huang Gai gets his cue from Zhou Yu. Sun Shang Xiang hops on board to help him fight for Wu's victory. As they leave from their formation, Lu Xun worries for the princess's safety. Zhou Yu entrusts her in Huang Gai's care and gives Lu Xun another mission to fulfill. Cao Cao and Zhang Liao are nervous about the southeastern winds, feeling that it is a foreboding sign for their navy. Xu Zhu assures that the chain on their boats means that their navy won't break formation, yet Zhang Liao can't help feel something amiss. A messenger reports Huang Gai's ship making a beeline towards them with the promised signal. Once Cao Cao places the pieces together in his head, he orders his men to stop the ship. The southeastern wind blows it closer to them, and the barrels of oil are dropped. Huang Gai's men set fire to them and the boat. Xu Zhu and Cao Cao's men attempt to stop them, briefly engaging Huang Gai and Sun Shang Xiang in battle. The spark they light soon engulfs Cao Cao's navy when the winds blow fiercer. Zhou Yu sees the healthy blaze and orders all troops to advance on the burning fleet. The flames surround even Cao Cao's ship, and the Wu troops have reached his headquarters. Zhang Liao temporarily leaves his lord's side to search for an escape route. As Cao Cao swallows the bitter taste of defeat, Huang Gai declares himself and dares to take his life. Cao Cao fends him off until Zhang Liao returns to his side. He guards Cao Cao's retreat, slashing Huang Gai's arm in his vigor. Before he take the veteran's life, Gan Ning hops into assist and beats the general back. Sun Shang Xiang assures him that it is a light wound, so the veteran encourages the former pirate to pursue Cao Cao. Zhang Liao faithfully returns to his lord's side to usher him to another boat. They can use it to cross to the northern shore. Seeing himself out of options, Cao Cao begrudgingly agrees. Pang Tong watches the fighting afar from a mountain cliff, rather pleased by the success of his plan. Lu Xun walks towards him, informing that Zhou Yu has sent the youth to fetch him. Pang Tong relays him with his refusal, stating that he doesn't want to be bothered with war. When the young man asks for his reasoning, he counters by asking Lu Xun's thoughts for the battle below them. Lu Xun gives his honest opinion that a power struggle will emerge as a result of Cao Cao's weakened forces, figuring that the wars will continue. He therefore believes the elder is imperative and implores him again to lend his talents to Wu. Pang Tong retorts that Lu Xun's perceptiveness is all his country needs before flying away. Lu Xun is surprised by his peculiar exit yet quietly reflects on his vote of confidence. Cao Cao's boat docks and the riders dismount. Zhang Liao gives him a horse to ride, supporting his lord's desire to live. Xu Zhu, who saw Cao Cao's escape and followed by swimming to safety, reunites with them. They have to move quickly to escape from Zhou Tai's incoming army. Xu Huang and Zhang He lead their remaining troops to support their lord's distress, leading them along a path with few enemy troops. They evade the Wu troops on their tail. Appreciating the loyalty of his men and feeling smug, Cao Cao laughs at his good fortune. Everyone has safely escaped from Zhuge Liang's strategies. As though on cue, Zhao Yun announces himself on the strategist's orders and declares his desire to make up for the disaster at Changban. His ambush unit raises their arms to attack. Xu Huang and Zhang He volunteer to act as the rear guard; the others leave them behind as they simultaneously duel Zhao Yun. Rather than challenge him with the casual avoidance at Changban, each declare their faith in their lord as they strike. They are unable to hold their ground for long, however, and are forced to retreat. Zhao Yun zealously pursues them. Cao Cao's tired troop walks at a snail's pace towards Jiangling. Cao Cao worries over his two generals, yet Zhang Liao assures his solemn lord that they will be safe. Wryly chuckling, the warlord remarks that heaven still must favor him since they have escaped death once again. Zhang Fei proclaims his presence at this time and springs his ambush troop. Xu Zhu bellows his intents to fight them back and smashes the nearby troops. Zhang Liao escorts Cao Cao, bidding his comrade to take care. The strong men deck it out until Xu Zhu excuses himself, blaming his sudden lack of strength on hunger. This time Cao Cao's group is skimming the line of Jing Province. He bitterly chuckles at his luck, remarking that his army of hundred thousands has been reduced to a mere thirty men by his side. Zhang Liao insists for his lord to stay strong, reminding them that they still have men in waiting Hefei. Cao Cao admits that he underestimated Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu, figuring that if he falls here, it would be the end of his destiny. Yet, since he is still living, he proclaims that the era is still in favor for him and regains his spirit. Moments after he does, Guan Yu's ambush troops reveal themselves to be present on Zhuge Liang's orders and block their path. Guan Yu rides within talking distance of Cao Cao, who remarks on the irony of their reunion. Months before, he saw Guan Yu ride on Red Hare away from him; now, he rides Red Hare towards him. Guan Yu answers by proclaiming his eternal loyalty in his brother, words which they had shared when they previously parted from one another. Cao Cao reminds him of the loss at Xiapi which rendered him in his debt as if to blame him, but he realizes that his words will have no effect on the general's oath. He instead feels that Heaven has judged for his death and is pleased to have his end at such a worthy general's hand. Zhang Liao offers to use his life to fight Guan Yu, but Cao Cao dismisses him. He doesn't want his general to force himself and sincerely asks for him to keep living. Moved by Cao Cao's display, Guan Yu orders his men to open a path for Cao Cao's troop. He states that his mercy is way of repaying his final debt for Xiapi. His men raise their voices to object but obey his command. Cao Cao and Zhang Liao thank him and pass unharmed. Guan Yu sees them off and apologizes to his brother for giving into his compassion. The narration adds that Cao Cao's defeated forces eventually merged together and are able to recover from their loss. EPILOGUE ~Chibi IV~ Zhuge Liang considers what punishment Guan Yu should suffer for letting Cao Cao go scot free. Guan Yu is prepared for anything he may have planned. Liu Bei asks his strategist to punish him instead of his brother, stating that he is just as guilty for letting his brother go unattended. Zhuge Liang lets him off the hook. Guan Yu apologizes to his comrades, declaring his loyalty in his brother's dream. Liu Bei swears to someday become strong enough to foster a land for the common folk. The narration explains that their position won't change for now, but his forces enjoy a brief period of peace. Wu is partying their hearts out in their victory banquet. Sun Quan congratulates Zhou Yu for his hard work, yet he seems uneasy by the thought of having to face Zhuge Liang again in the future. He keeps his thoughts to himself and excuses himself from the festivities. The Two Qiaos are worried by his sullen spirit, so Lu Xun offers to ask for his thoughts for them. Once he does, he correctly deduces the reason for his mood. Even so, Lu Xun remains confident that they can always formulate a counter plan to trump Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei, saying that their future is not set in stone. Zhou Yu is cheered by his optimistic view, having faith that the youth will be a valuable asset for protecting their home. The narration concludes that for now, at least, their lands remain harmonious. External Links *Official listing, CD box set listing Category:Dramas